Dueto
by Briz
Summary: Um dueto só existe se houver dois tocadores - Sozinhos nada mais são do que ruídos, porém juntos formavam uma bela canção... “Beleza, mais do que tudo, faz o coração se partir, minha bela Nanao-chan.” *Tradução da fic de Ilea Dreike*


_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach não me pertence. __Aliás, nem essa história. Sou apenas a tradutora. Sintetizando: Nada me pertence u.u_

_Essa fic foi originalmente escrita e postada por __**Ilea Dreike**__, em inglês, com o título __**Duet**__. Ela gentilmente me permitiu que traduzisse, então cá está. _

_**N.T.: **__Caríssimos, mais uma tradução para minha galeria. Adoro traduzir! _

_Esse casal, após duas semanas de introdução à minha vida, galgou posições e hoje ocupa o primeiro lugar no ranking de meus casais favoritos, ranking esse que abarca todos os mangás, filmes, seriados, etc..._

_Ainda estou em dívidas com os digníssimos, e ainda prometo que escreverei outra fic desse casal dentro da minha especialidade (para os que não sabem: hentai)._

_ADMITO – verti rios de lágrimas ao ler esta história! Espero que aconteça o mesmo com vocês – mandem review informando! Chorem, digníssimo!_

_No mais, deixo-os com essa obra-prima de __**Ilea Dreike.**_

_Vamos à fic o/_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_**DUETO**_

_-_

_-_

No final, quando tudo acabou, ela foi deixada com uma vaga sensação de solidão, e um piano.

O instrumento havia pertencido a um dos membros da divisão antes, quando a guerra não era nada além de uma possibilidade distante e a vida ainda era pacífica. A vida era pacífica agora, mas a guerra era uma memória muito real. E parecia uma vergonha, para Nanao, deixar um instrumento tão belo ser coberto pela poeira simplesmente porque seu dono não estava mais lá para tocá-lo. Então, em sua maneira usual – isto é, havia sido sua maneira usual antes, então ela acreditava que poderia muito bem ser a mesma agora – ela gastou uma hora sobre o instrumento com uma flanela velha, meticulosamente removendo cada grão de poeira de cada tecla em sua superfície.

Era prazeroso retornar à rotina, e um pouco reconfortante, quase como se removendo a camada de poeira de um piano ela poderia remover a camada de poeira de sua antiga vida. Às vezes ela desejava...

Mas desejar nunca foi da natureza de Nanao, e as coisas não poderiam voltar a ser como eram antes. A grossa camada de poeira ainda permaneceria, não importando o quanto ela tentasse varrê-la. A camada ficaria mais espessa, embaçando suas memórias dos dias despreocupados, dos constantes risos nos domínios da Oitava Divisão, o infinito mar de documentos que havia sido sua única causa real de reclamações. Não: a partir de hoje, essas coisas e o piano ficariam em cantos escuros da memória e do escritório, esperando para serem lembradas.

Havia algumas memórias, porém, que ela sabia que nunca seriam esquecidas – e aquela era, talvez, a pior parte.

Após dobrar a flanela com uma precisão desnecessária e depositá-la precisamente do canto de uma cadeira próxima, Nanao retornou ao piano e correu um dedo fino sobre sua superfície. Era frio ao toque, mas não desprazeroso, e havia sido polido ao nível de um brilho magnífico. A tampa não rangeu quando a Ise a levantou para expor o marfim das teclas. Alguém havia amado muito aquele instrumento. Ela hesitantemente pressionou uma das teclas. A nota, alta e clara, fez-se ouvir por um prolongado momento na escuridão e então desvaneceu na escuridão, até que era apenas a memória de um eco.

Outra tecla, outro som... E era estranho como tudo mudava, exceto isso. A facilidade com que as notas vinham a ela era surpreendente; ela havia esperado que o instinto, como tudo mais em seu mundo, tivesse desertado a ela. _Quase tudo_, ela se corrigiu. _Ele_ ainda estava ali, e por isso ela era grata. Ele, com sua bondade e sua piedade altruísta, estava sendo sua única fonte de força nas últimas semanas. Seu sorriso, tão caloroso e de alguma maneira triste, estava lá para substituir aquele que ela poderia nunca poderia rever.

As notas continuaram a fluir de seus dedos. Ela lentamente sentou-se no simplório banco de madeira, sem perder uma nota, e trouxe sua mão esquerda para unir-se a direita. As baixas e profundas notas combinavam com as altas e doces para criar uma melodia que parecia discordar e cumprimentar a si mesma. A música oriunda de uma mão se interligava com a da outra, e aquilo era tremendo... mas não era o bastante.

As lágrimas vieram finalmente.

Nanao estava segurando por muito tempo, então era natural que a intensidade fosse maior quando ela finalmente quebrasse. Contudo, estava tudo bem: a guerra estava acabada agora. Havia tempo para deixar as lágrimas rolarem, e ninguém para vê-las. A melodia que ela tocava, tão familiar e uma vez confortante, somente servia para abafar os soluços de seu corpo cansado. Nanao sentiu as gotas caindo sobre seus dedos e nas teclas enquanto ela se inclinava, tremendo, sobre as teclas, porém a música não parou. A música nunca parava, ela aprendera, mesmo quando você está lamentando... Então você tem que prosseguir. Nanao sempre havia sido capaz de prosseguir.

Todavia, dessa vez, havia muito a lamentar.

-

-

-

_Melenas louras estavam espalhadas sobre a almofada ao redor da bela face manchada horrivelmente com sangue – ou talvez algumas das manchas fossem remanescentes do batom carmim que ela usara na noite anterior; não houvera tempo de removê-lo. Nanao agachou-se para ajustar a parte superior do uniforme amassado e manchado, que estava mostrando mais do que mesmo sua amiga provavelmente estaria confortável mostrando, estivesse ela viva para notar. Não havia lágrimas, somente uma sagrada forma de aceitação enquanto Unohana-taichou retirou-a da sala e de perto do cadáver._

_Nanao não imaginara que Ichimaru pudesse fazer aquilo. Era realmente não acreditara. E ela não podia evitar de pensar que, de alguma maneira, tudo aquilo estava errado. Ela havia estado tão certa, antes, de que Aizen seria derrotado, não importava o quanto custasse._

_Ela só não esperava que o custo fosse tão alto._

-

-

-

Nanao estava vagamente ciente de que isto deveria ser bom para si. Porém não sentia-se assim. Sentia-se como se estivesse perdendo Rangiku e muitos dos leais e devotados membros da Divisão novamente. As lágrimas eram apenas mais uma forma de lembrar que havia muitos outros escritórios deixados vazios, como este. E quantos deles já haviam começado a acumular poeira?

Seus dedos haviam se movido por consciência própria através da maldição de seus pensamentos e suas lágrimas. Somente agora, depois que canção havia terminado, foi que ela notou que esteve tocando todo o tempo. Ela sentou daquela maneira por um logo momento, suas mãos repousando levemente dobre as teclas enquanto seu coração sentava pesadamente em seu peito. Os últimos ecos das notas haviam desaparecido. Havia silêncio. Ela notou com um detalhamento clínico que estava tremendo.

Então o som quieto de tecido farfalhando alcançou seus ouvidos. E antes que ela pudesse enxugar seus olhos ou até mesmo se virar para encarar esse intruso, ela sentiu uma mão gentil vir repousar em seu ombro. O gesto era muito familiar nesses tempos mudados, uma relíquia de uma vida há muito perdida, que trouxe ondas frescas de lágrimas, por mais que ela tentasse valentemente segurá-las.

_Kyouraku-taichou..._

Houve outro longo momento de silêncio. Então, a voz macia:

"Toque novamente, Nanao."

-

-

-

_Toque novamente, Nanao._

"_Senhor?"_

"_Toque novamente."_

_Ela parou, um pouco embaraçada por ter sido pega fazendo algo tão improdutivo como o piano, e um pouco confusa diante da repentina seriedade do homem._

"_Kyouraku-taicou, eu estava apenas passando o tempo enquanto você e Rangiku-san..." O que? Ficavam porres juntos? Iam para a cama juntos? Nanao teve que forçadamente remover esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. "... conversavam."_

_Qualquer semblante de seriedade fugiu dos olhos masculinos enquanto ele pressionava uma mão ao coração._

"_Você me fere, minha Nanao-chan! Você prefere passar sua ultima noite livre com esse afortunado instrumento do que com o seu pobre e carente Taichou?"_

_Ela levantou, arrumando seu uniforme._

"_Se você..." ela disse brandamente, empurrando seus óculos de volta para o lugar. "Prefere passá-la com Rangiku-san."_

_Ele sempre estava fazendo isso, procurando por ela quando claramente havia outras coisas para ele se divertir. Nanao imaginava que Shunsui sentia-se mal por ela; diferente dele, ela possuía uma vida social muito limitada e raramente "soltava os cabelos", em todos os sentidos. Ainda assim, ela desejava que ele não sentisse pena dela daquela maneira. Suas constantes declarações de amor através dos últimos séculos haviam se tornado menos e menos divertidas quando ela entendeu que elas jamais seriam algo além de brincadeira._

"_Por favor, Taichou, não se preocupe comigo. Há vários documentos que precisam ser lidos e assinados após os próximos dias. Seria melhor começar logo."_

_Shunsui emitiu um alto e dramático ruído._

"_Trocado por documentos!" ele lamentou, se jogando em uma cadeira à porta e passando uma mão em seus cabeços, que estavam em seu usual rabo desgrenhado. Uma garrafa de sake estava firmemente segura na outra mão. "Doce Nanao-chan, como você pode me rejeitar dessa maneira?"_

_Ela suspirou e sentou-se novamente. Shunsui, tomando isso como uma concessão, imediatamente levantou-se._

"_Aha! Eu _sabia_ que você mudaria de idéia!" Ele se inclinou sobre ela, seus lábios se achatando daquela maneira ridícula dele. Ela o bloqueou automaticamente com seu livro, que estava por perto, como usual. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela no banco. "Ah, bem – você logo vai descobrir o quão profundamente me ama, Nanao-chan. Eu estou certo disso."_

_Engraçado, ela pensou, como ele não entendia que ela já havia descoberto isso há um bom tempo atrás._

"_Onde está Rangiku-san?" Ela estava tentando sentar afastada dele, porém ele estava tornado isso difícil. Era um banco pequeno, e ele não era particularmente um homem pequeno._

"_Oh, ela se foi. Ela disse que queria encontrar alguma diversão, uma vez que ela provavelmente estará muito ocupada lutando amanhã. Pensando assim, não seria má idéias, não é, querida Nanao-chan?" Ele meio que olhou para ela, o mais leve brilho de esperança em seus olhos._

"_Hm" veio a resposta não compromissada dela._

_Nanao não estava realmente surpresa; a única coisa que a chocou foi que Kyouraku-taichou não havia provido a diversão que Rangiku parecia querer tanto. Nenhum dos amigos dela, aliás, eram conhecidos por sua castidade. Então, quando Rangiku apareceu mais cedo aquela noite, vestindo uma yukata reveladora e usando um batom sedutor em um tom vermelho, Nanao simplesmente... _deduziu_. E ela estava bem com aquilo, verdade. Há muito ela havia aceitado que, por maior que fosse sua admiração e afeição por seu Taichou, ele não era o tipo que amava uma só mulher. Seus avanços sobre ela, ela sabia, nada mais eram do que a maneira dele de manter o que ele achava ser um interessante e prazeroso ambiente de trabalho. Um desapontamento, para ser certo, mas como ela poderia esperar algo mais? A angústia de Nanao – ciúmes? Amargura? – sobre isso, ela estava certa de que eventualmente faria seu coração se quebrar em um milhão de torturados, sangrentos remanescentes. Mas por enquanto ele estava em uma só peça, e havia pouco que ela podia fazer sobre o futuro._

"_Nanao-chan?"_

"_Sim, Taichou?" ela perguntou, sem olhar para ele._

"_Toque novamente"_

_Ela corou, não totalmente certo de que poderia. Não com ele sentado ao seu lado e assistindo todos os seus movimentos. Nanao estava prestes a abrir sua boca para protestar quando ele posicionou um braço sobre seus ombros, efetivamente rendendo-a sem palavras. Ela apenas ficou mais vermelha quando ele gentilmente virou-a novamente em direção às teclas._

_Ele removeu seu braço, olhando para ela com uma estranha expressão em seus olhos. Ela não sabia o que era aquilo, e isso a amedrontava._

"_Toque novamente" ele repetiu, sua voz mais baixa dessa vez, e levemente rouca. E Nanao pôde apenas ser grata por estar sentada, de outra maneira só Deus sabe que tipo de coisa ridícula ela poderia ter feito._

"_Senhor," ela replicou, evadindo o olhar dele e tentando manter o tremor fora de sua voz. "Há décadas que eu não toco."_

"_Doce Nanao," ele disse, e sua voz carregava uma estranha combinação de afeição e cansaço. Seus orbes chocolate encontraram os dela novamente; a estranha expressão havia sido substituída por algo perturbadoramente próximo à tristeza. "Amanhã nós vamos para a guerra."_

"_Senhor..." ela disse, porque não sabia mais o que dizer._

_Ele suspirou profundamente, sem seu melodrama usual._

"_Beleza é um raro deleite, Nanao-chan. Quando alguém a encontra, deve gastar tanto tempo admirando-a quando for possível."_

"_Hai." Nanao respondeu cautelosamente, incerta sobre o porquê de ele estar dizendo isso a ela. Ele exalava poesia o bastante, mas ele não parecia estar alcoolizado._

"_Esse instrumento é lindo, não?" ele sorriu, uma lembrança de sua usual bobeira brilhando em si – mas somente uma lembrança. "Beleza, mais do que tudo, faz o coração se partir, minha _bela_ Nanao-chan. É uma coisa poderosa." Houve uma pausa antes que ele continuasse. "É por isso que eu mandei Matsumoto-san embora hoje. Deixar uma radiante, estonteante perfeição como a sua sentada sozinha em uma sala escura seria um pecado, meu amor, e eu tenho certeza de que eu estarei cometendo mais do que a minha carga de pecados amanhã."_

"_Hai," ela disse, mais por habito do que por aceitação. Havia corado ainda mais, tinha certeza. Seu rosto parecia muito quente. Claro, ele dizia coisas como essa o tempo todo; agora, por alguma razão, ela não pôde meramente bater nele com um livro._

"_Nanao-chan... toque novamente."_

_E então ela tocou._

_Seus dedos se moveram timidamente sobre as teclas no inicio, e algumas notas vieram soando dolorosamente ausentes. Contudo, Kyouraku-taichou era paciente, e guiou as mãos dela aos lugares certos até que ela relaxasse o bastante para fazer aquilo sozinha. E então ele começou a tocar também, seus largos, calejados dedos se moviam sobre as notas mais baixas dum uma surpreendente habilidade. Era um dueto peculiar: ambas as partes soavam incompletas sozinhas, porém, quando juntas, formavam um estranho tipo de música que era ruidosamente dissonante e perfeitamente harmônica._

"_Belíssima" ele murmurou, sorrindo preguiçosamente, e daquela vez ela não podia discordar._

_Eles passaram a noite daquela maneira, tocando seu maravilhoso dueto. Pela manhã, eles iriam para a guerra – o que fazia aquele pequeno momento mais belo. Nanao se encontrou perdida na música e, pela primeira vez, ela não se importou com a falta de controle. Quando a hora avançou, seus olhos começaram a se fechar, seus dedos desaceleraram, e Kyouraku-taichou trouxe a melodia para seu amargo encerramento._

"_Minha Nanao-chan," ele sussurrou, acolhendo-a em seus braços enquanto ela deslizava para o sono. "Minha bela Nanao-chan."_

_Ela pensou que sentiu os lábios dele pressionando por um longo momento sobre sua fronte, tão leve e tão gentil quanto a pétala de uma flor flutuando na brisa da primavera._

-

-

-

"Toque novamente, Nanao."

Ela trouxe uma manga para enxugar as lágrimas que continuavam a escorrer pelos cantos de seus olhos.

"Eu não posso." Ela sussurrou, cabeça ainda inclinada sobre as teclas.

A mão foi removida de seu ombro, e ele sentou-se no banco ao lado dela. Demorou algum tempo para que ele falasse, porém, quando ele o fez, ela poderia dizer que ele também estava quebrado.

"Você toca este instrumento lindamente."

Ela balançou a cabeça, fungando para reter o que seria um grande soluço.

Como se, de alguma maneira, soubesse que ela precisava desse desabafo, Juushirou não disse nada. Ele apenas colocou um braço sobre seu ombro, trazendo-a para perto de si. E ela foi, exausta, sem poder para resistir. O braço dele, menos musculoso que o de Kyouraku-taichou, suas mãos mais finas. Ele provavelmente não podia tocar um dueto.

Ela soluçou no peito dele por um longo período de tempo. Eles ficaram daquela maneira, dois amigos com o coração partido, e nenhum deles disse nada. Nanao sentiu os braços do homem ao redor de seu corpo e pensou lamentosamente através de seu pesar que ela não tinha nada para oferecer a ele em retorno. Ela havia visto a proximidade que ele e o _seu_ Capitão tinham, e ela sabia que, de alguma forma, ela egoísmo de sua parte receber conforto sem dar nenhum em troca.

Mas ela não tinha nenhum para dar.

_Kyouraku-taichou..._

Ele havia arruinado mais do que ele poderia imaginar por tê-los deixado, ela pensou amargamente.

Antes, ela havia sido forçada a ouvir quando ele diariamente proclamava seu amor por ela, sabendo que todo o tempo aquilo não era mais do que uma piada para ele. Ela havia sido forçada a assisti-lo seduzir incontáveis mulheres para sua cama, odiando a si mesma em cada momento pela maneira que invejava cada uma delas. Ela havia sido forçada, por propriedade, lógica, e por todas as coisas racionais, a negar a maneira como seu coração acelerava quando ele tentava se aproximar dela, a maneira como suas mãos retinham o doce calor dele cada vez que ele pressionava seus próprios lábios a elas. Ela havia sido forçada, ela entendia, por ninguém além de si mesma.

Por um bom tempo ela havia se convencido de que aquilo seria melhor. As ânticas dele, ela havia dito a si mesma, eram infantis e embaraçadoras, e não era como se ele estivesse sendo sério. Ele poderia ter todas as mulheres que ele quisesse; novas recrutas se matavam para conseguir ir ao quarto dele. Por que ele se interessaria em sua reta, muito séria Nanao-chan? Não, é claro que ele estava brincando. E mesmo assim...

Ela nunca seria capaz de escapar à memória da face dele, dolorida e ensangüentada, enquanto ele sussurrava uma palavra tão docemente que ela teria perdido aquilo caso seu rosto não estivesse tão próximo ao dele.

"_Beleza."_

E enquanto ele jazia no campo de batalha, o seu rabo de cavalo manchado de sangue, seus olhos encontraram os dela com toda a tristeza do mundo... Ela não teve o coração para contradizê-lo.

E ele estava certo, ela pensou, enquanto ela tremia como uma folha de outono nos braços de Ukitake, pega completamente nas profundezas de seu pesar. Kyouraku-taichou esteve certo o tempo todo. Por toda a sua amargura, seu ciúme e suas inseguranças...

"_Beleza, mais do que tudo, faz o coração se partir, minha bela Nanao-chan."_

Ela soube então que aquilo não podia ser reparado. Estava quebrado, como ela vaticinara, em um milhão de pedacinhos. Ela, de alguma maneira, sabia que nenhuma camada obscura de poeira poderia encobrir aquela dor. Um dueto não mais era um dueto quando havia apenas um pianista. Meia beleza não era beleza, e ela não mais ela a Nanao-chan _dele._

Enquanto seus dedos encontraram seu caminho de volta às teclas, ela pensou que o remorso, em toda a sua beleza destruidora de corações, a assombraria por todos os séculos que ainda viveria.

Chorando, Nanao tocou novamente.

-

-

**Escrito por Ilea Dreike**

**Traduzido por Brighit R. Gauthier - Luh**

-

-

* * *

_Eis a prova de que Angst também funciona com este casal maravilhoso!!_

_Devo dizer que, nesta fatídica sexta (sim, traduzi isso na sexta), essa história me caiu como uma luva. Angst em todos os sentidos, para combinar com meu luto, pois o Covil de J. Lestrange chegou hoje ao seu fim. E para mudar um pouco o rumo dos Nanao x Shunsui, uma vez que todos só pensam neles como humor. _

_Deixem a autora e a tradutora felizes. Reviews, elas não matam nem decepam seus dedos. E, se vocês tem tempo de add aos favs, por que não tem de mandar review? _

_ATENÇÃO! É de comum acordo entre os autores que nos sentimos ultrajados quando alguém adiciona a história aos favoritos, porém não manda review. Portanto, pensem bem quando forem clicar naquele botãozinho lilás lá embaixo._

_Kissus, R&R!_


End file.
